Sixteen Thousand Years
by sparkles.unicorns.rainbows
Summary: "What is your name, girl?" they asked me. "Anna Gunter." "How old are you?" I thought for a moment. "How many years has it been since 2012?" "Sixteen Thousand," they replied, confused. "Then I'm sixteen thousand fifteen years old." "How could you be that old?" the people managed to say. "I was carbon frozen along with my buddy, Clark. Have you gotten him out yet?" I asked.
1. Frozen

Chapter 1

Frozen

"_Things are never meant to go accordingly to plan. They are meant to be messed with, even completely screwed up. But the day that something will actually work perfectly will never come, as nothing is perfect…"_

_-Anonymous_

Anna POV

I watched as the scientists argued back and forth with the spectators. About what, I didn't know. But if I had known, I would've grabbed a gun and shot my way out of there.

"Anna, would you please step into the middle of the room?" they asked me. I nodded and got up from my seat.

I walked to the center and tried to ignore the confused glances that I was getting from the senators. "Now, senators of the United States, we present to you Anna Gunter, a teenage girl from Alabama. She is only fifteen years old and only weighs one hundred pounds. But her looks are deceiving as she actually has powers that baffle me and my colleagues. Today, she will be the subject for our most recent project, Carbonite Freezing."

Much of the audience either gasped or scoffed, while I tried to hold back a scream. Carbonite Freezing seemed like it was impossible, but trust me it's pretty possible. The only problem was that the last time someone was frozen, they died during the hibernation period.

Now I understood all of the training that I had undergone for a year. All of the sword classes and the self-defense techniques, the rationing and wilderness survival. They were going to freeze me into the future. I started calculating an escape plan in my head. _Let's see… carry the one, take a right, and deliver a roundhouse kick to the guard at the gates._

The scientists must've seen the fear and deception in my eyes because they called over three or so soldiers. I sighed and knew that now was the time to run.

I ran toward the door and one of the guards pulled out a gun. I ducked as he fired a bullet and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and spit out blood. I smirked at him.

_I guess that the scientists made me just a little _too _stronger!_

The other two guards charged at me with shields. I front-flipped over them and kicked one of them in the back of the knee. He spilled over, while the other man pulled out a sword.

I rolled my eyes. Not only was I really adept at using swords, but disarming a person with one was almost too easy. I stepped toward him and he swung. I bent back over and evaded the attack. While he was pulling back, I grabbed the hilt and pulled him back.

I kneed him in the pelvis and he let out a scream. He fell to the floor and I raced toward the door. But before I left the room, I turned back and called out," Thanks for the training, losers!"

They stared after me, wondering how a teenager could defeat three of their best guards.

I ran down the hall and made a left toward the barracks. I reached one of them and opened it up. "Clark!"

My friend looked up from his book and asked," What is it, Anna?"

"We have to leave right now," I said breathlessly. He immediately understood and got up.

"Help me pack some things and we'll go," he said. Clark happened to be guard at the facility and apparently, the only nice one. We had met once when I had accidentely broke his arm during my self-defense class. From then on, we had been best friends.

I grabbed two bags off of his desk and stuffed some of his clothes and a few rations in there. Within one minute, all of his possessions were packed. I saw a corner of a book peeking out of one of his bags. "Still doing that summer reading list?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly. He was only seventeen, the youngest student to ever attend Harvard and he was working at this facility to pay for tuition. "Come on, Anna Banana. They're probably already looking for you and they'll come here first."

I slung a strap over my shoulder and nodded. We raced out of the room and headed toward the plane hangar. Earlier in the month, my training had gotten slightly harder and we knew that it meant that they were finally going to use me as a test subject. Clark had come up with the idea of an escape plan and so we had formulated one.

We arrived at the hangar and I said," Don't you think that it's a little strange that we haven't run into any guards yet?"

He considered this for a moment. "Yes, it's a little strange, but we need to keep moving."  
I nodded and we ran toward a private jet. I smirked as I saw the number. It was scientist's plane.

"What are you smiling about?" Clark asked, as we stepped aboard.

I turned toward him and said," Well, the scientists are always bragging about their private jet and now we happen to be stealing it."

Clark wagged a finger at me. "Not stealing-"

I rolled me eyes and finished," Borrowing without permission."

We set our stuff down and I walked into the cockpit. I sat down at the pilot's seat and ignited the engines. When I heard the roar, I pushed the thrust forward. The plane moved at a slow pace and I steered it toward the exit.

Then, about three squads of soldiers burst into the hangar. "Anna!"

"I know, the soldiers! Thanks for telling me, Captain Obvious!" I yelled at Clark. I heard some mumbling and cursing.

I pushed the lever a little more forward and the jet lurched. But it worked. The plane just got out of the hangar as the soldiers reached our position. Unfortunately, some of them got a little to close and burned up in the engines.

I winced in pain as I felt their energies die out. "I'm sorry," I said and pressed the auto-pilot button. I walked into the passenger area and saw Clark staring out the window with a pained expression on his face.

"You felt them die out, didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded and put his head in his hands. Clark had the same abilities as me and we had discovered this when he threw a pillow at me without touching it about two months ago.

I sat next to him and rubbed his back. He sat back and said," They were my friends."

"Well, they chose to follow the bad side, not the good one. And if they were believers then they'll be resting in peace." I stopped rubbing his back and placed my hand on the armrest.

He smiled at me and placed his hand on my hand. "You're a good friend, you know that Anna?"

I smiled back, but the moment was interrupted by a laugh in the back of the plane. "Did you really think that you could escape that easily?"

I reached for a knife as they emerged, the scientists. I growled," Did you really think that it was a good idea to try and board the plane? I mean after all, it is a cramped space and with all of these sharp, metal objects, someone could get hurt."

Their smiles faded as I threw the knife and it embedded itself in the wall next to the lead man. He turned a violent shade of red and screamed at me," You could've killed me!"

I shrugged. "Good thing I wasn't even trying to."

He said to me," You'll regret that, you maggot!"

I smirked at him. "You know, whenever you say that, you always end of with a mouthful of fist!"

"Let's just cut to chase and stop this bickering," a voice said from behind the scientists. I looked and saw Octavian, the man responsible for most of the planning at the base. "Hello, Anna Marie. It's been awhile since I last saw you."

I grit my teeth. "Nice to see you too, Simon. What the heck do you want?"

He chuckled and said," Oh, Anna. Always cutting to the chase. So much like your siblings."

My face changed into an expression of pain and anger. "DON' YOU DARE MENTION THEM!" I screamed and a knife flew at him. The doctor ducked and the weapon embedded itself into a scientist's neck. Blood squirted from the wound and the man collapsed onto the ground.

His energy died out as Simon said," Now calm down, Anna. I only need you to understand that I need you and your friend to step into the Freezing Chambers for about three years."

Clark stood up and held out a gun. "And how exactly do you plan on getting us into the Freezing Chambers?"

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and turned around just a slab of metal connected with my face. Everything went black as I collapsed onto the ground.

Simon POV

We arrived back at the base and I said to my colleagues," Load those two up in the Freezing Chamber. Make sure to place a lightsaber with each of them as well. I want them to be caught up with modern technology in three years."

"What about their possessions?" one of them asked.

I shrugged. "Place those with them. Just make sure that they don't wake up in the next hour or so. It takes quite a long time to warm up the Chambers."

They all nodded and walked off with the guards and the two subjects in tow.

I smiled as I thought of the uses that I would have for them in the future. I walked off toward my quarters, smiling and unaware of the future conflict on the Earth.

**Yes, I have a new story and I'm not exactly sure how I came up with it! Maybe I had a dream and this happened… not sure! But I hope you guys will love it!**


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2

The Awakening

Ahsoka POV

"Ahsoka, I think that we're lost," Barriss said from my side.

I shook my head. "I know where I'm going, Barriss. Remember, I have a map!" I said, holding up the ancient piece of paper. Earlier in the day, I was in the Archives when I found a map to some underground tunnels on Coruscant. I had gotten Barriss and we had descended into the caverns.

"Sometimes I wonder how we even became friends," Barriss said.

I smirked. "Well, you know what they say." She motioned for me to continue. "Oh, I thought you knew what they say," I said sheepishly.

She started shaking her head, but I saw the corners of her mouth come up into a barely noticeable smile. "By the way, where did you find that map in the Archives?" she asked.

I looked down at my feet while I was walking. "Err, um… the restricted area."

Barriss slapped me upside the head and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY? That section of the library is restricted for a reason. How did you even get in there?"

"Anakin's taught me more than just lightsaber techniques," I said mischievously and looked at the map again.

"Hmm… well since the entrance collapsed on us, we'll need to find another exit," she said to me. "Hey, what's that?"

She pointed to a section on the map. "It says that its some kind of… chamber? Sorry, but whoever drew this map obviously didn't know how to write in Basic," I said and walked ahead.

"Is that the only exit?" Barriss asked.

I nodded. "Probably. See there are vents that come out of the room so we'll use those to crawl out. It's either that or we rot and die in here."

"Why can't we just contact Master Skywalker?"

"Because I can't rely on him to rescue me every time I get lost. Now, come on."

She nodded and a few minutes later, we arrived. I pushed against the door and grunted. "Geez, this door is frozen shut. Barriss, give me a hand."

We both pushed against the surface and it finally gave way.

Normal POV

When they both entered, they had no idea that they had just set off the defrosting process. The blocks of carbonite came out of their hiding places and started to unfreeze.

Ahsoka POV

I marveled at all of the old machinery that had collected a very thick sheet of ice and carbonite. "Barriss, do you have any idea what this is?"

"I'm guessing that it used to be some kind of freezing chamber or something. That would explain why everything is covered in ice."

I picked up a scalpel and looked at it closely. "Hmm… well, this place is obviously very old. I mean, look at this scalpel. The way it's shaped doesn't look like any tool I've ever seen."

Barriss looked at it and nodded. "The point isn't sharp enough and the handle isn't durasteel. This place must be seriously old."

"Like, how old?" I asked and picked up a remote. I examined the buttons and pressed one.

"Ahsoka, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Barriss warned, but it was too late. Another door on the far side of the room opened up and a fresh gust of carbonite and ice tumbled out of it.

We walked over there and examined it. "I'm guessing that it's about a couple thousand years old," she said and looked up. "What the heck is that?"

I looked up and saw two blocks of carbonite that were starting to defrost. The weird part was that it looked like something -or someone- was in there.

I stood up and rushed toward them. "Ahsoka, no! It could be dangerous!"

"People are in there and it's our duty as Jedi to help people!" I said and examined the blocks more closely. "From what I can tell, they're about our age!"

I felt the side of the block and discovered some paneling. I pressed a button and the person started defrosting a lot faster.

"Ahsoka, why the heck did you do that? They could be killers for all we know!" Barriss yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a couple of teenagers that are murderers. That makes sense!"

A blast suddenly emitted from the blocks and we were thrown against the wall. My vision cleared after a minute and I saw that Barriss was knocked out. I shook her and yelled, "Barriss, wake up!"

When she didn't stir, I said, "Oh, hi Commander Cody!"

She jumped up and asked, "Cody? Where?"

I laughed and she glared at me.

A groan sounded from the other side of the room. We turned to see a girl in a black tunic emerging from one of the blocks of carbonite. She glanced around and her eyes settled on me. She reached for something on her belt and collapsed.

I rushed forward and caught the girl before she fell and asked," Who are you?"

She managed to spit out, "I'll kill him," before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Anna POV

I opened my eyes, only to find that I was surrounded by strange people with cylinders clipped to their belts.

Many of them were not human and were talking about 'the will of' something. I couldn't, considering I was still shot from the carbon freezing.

Suddenly, a robotic voice sounded from the other side of the room. "Masters, she is awake."

_Masters? Of what? _All of their eyes were directed to me.

I could feel their suspicions and confusion and I didn't like. I gathered what strength I had and let out a burst of energy that threw everyone against the wall.

I jumped out of bed to find out that I had on a sleeveless cream-colored tunic that I have to say looked great on me. _Anna, this is no time for fashion! You have find Clark!_

I raced out of the room and came face to face with three guards dressed in white armor. One of them had blue stripes running down his arms and some kind of skirt. I stopped and asked, "I'm guessing that you guys are gonna drag me back in there, aren't you?"

They nodded and proceeded to grab me, but I kicked one of them in the head and he fell onto the ground. The one in the skirt started to reach for his gun, but I grabbed him by his left wrist and twisted it enough to numb the hand.

He winced in pain and closed his eyes long enough for me to kick him in the back of the knee. He fell next to his comrade and before the third clone could detain me, I was running down the hall.

My eyes scanned the entire place as I ran. I memorized the path that I was taking and heard sirens blaring throughout the building. They hurt my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks as I clutched my head. When the scientists had been experimenting on me, they had given my ears a boost as well. Unfortunately, this was one of the few flaws that I had.

I recovered moments later and started to run again. I stopped at a corner and looked out to see if the coast was clear. _Crap, _I thought as I saw more of the white armor dudes rushing toward where I was.

I looked around for some kind of hiding place and saw a vent above me. I used my energy to jump up to the ceiling where I latched onto a pipe and did my best to get the vent's hatch to open.

The sound of approaching footsteps got closer and closer. I worked furiously to get the hatch open, but it was to no avail because my tired arms gave out and fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

I got up and found myself face to face with a group of the armor guys. I sighed and held up my hands. "I surrender. Just take me to whoever it is that y'all work for."

"Y'all?" one of them asked. I recognized him as the dude with the skirt that I beat up earlier.

"It means you all in 'Southern' as Clark and I call it. Haven't you ever heard of Alabama or Georgia?"

All of the armor dudes, including Skirt Guy, shook their heads, confusion rolling off of them in waves. I sighed and stood up. The Skirt Guy put his wrist up to his mouth and said, "General Skywalker, we've located the victim that escaped."

"Good job, Rex," a voice said, coming from Skirt Guy's wrist. "Escort her to the Council. They'll need to speak with her."

"Yes, General. Come on, girl. We have to escort you to Skywalker and the Council," Skirt Guy said.

"Whatever you say, Skirt Guy," I replied, patting him on the shoulder.

I couldn't see under his helmet, but I'm pretty sure that a scowl was on his face. "My name is Rex, girl."

"Again, _whatever_," I said, sarcasm practically pouring from my words and I let him lead the way towards the Council.

**Well, this is the second chapter of this story. Have to say, kind of disappointed in myself that I didn't update earlier or something... but I suppose that I can make up for it... I hope.**


End file.
